To meet a twin soul (Supernatural x Arrow)
by MarenMary93
Summary: The Oliver Queen that was born on the island never thought he would meet someone who could relate to every aspect of being on Lian Yu, or being what some people called a hero. Then he met Dean Winchester. Hurt!Dean, Hurt!Oliver, lots of passed whumpage. AU, Bobby's alive, and the boys haven't met angels yet... Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I was in the need of a crossover between Arrow and Supernatural. **

**I felt like introducing Dean (Supernatural) and Oliver (Arrow) to each other. And for them to realize that they have a lot in common.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Oliver saw the stranger for the first time in the park. He was carrying an old duffle bag, probably one as old as he was by the looks of it. The man with the duffle was about Ollie's age, give or take a few years. He also walked with a slight limp. It looked to Oliver like that kind of limp you get when an old injury start acting up, the man was trying his best to hide it… He was trying to hide it like it was no big deal, or like it was nothing… Yet Ollie knew it had to be more painful then the man with the duffle was letting on. Oliver figured that it would be no harm in offering to help the poor fellow, so he skipped over to him.

"Hi there! Need some help with that?" Oliver asked gesturing to the heavy duffle hanging from the man's shoulder.

"No, it's all right… But thanks!" The man answered with a genuine smile. Blushing just the slightest as he most likely realized that his act to cover up his limping had failed…

"Is there anything else I can help you with then?" Ollie asked, he really wanted to help this man. He looked like he had gone through hell. A hell, not so much different from his own. Ever since Lian Yu, purgatory, Oliver had gotten a whole lot better at reading people. This man standing next to him was an unknown hero, he would have betted his life on it.

"Well, uhm… Yeah…" The man started, a bit unsure of himself, "I am looking for this motel, but I can't find it…" The man said showing him a note with the name of one of the city's motels scribbled across it.

Oliver knew where it was and tried to describe how to get to it. After about seven tries they both figured that it would be easier for Oliver to follow the man there.

"I'm Oliver Queen, by the way…" Ollie said offering a hand to the stranger.

"Dean, Dean Winchester." The man with the duffle stated when he took the offered hand and squeezed it slightly, but yet firm.

Oliver noted that they both had about equally calloused hands, and it looked like Dean did the same. They were both staring on their hands connected in a shake.

Dean was not sure whether this Oliver was a hunter or some hero in disguise, he just knew that he was a good man. After all his years in the family business he had this sixth sense kind of thing about when he could trust a person. And Oliver was on the trustworthy list once Dean met his eyes.

The man looked like he knew what Dean had been through, well, at least he looked like he could relate to the pain.

"So, what brings you to this city?" Ollie asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

"Just had to start over. Figured I should get an education, I met this point where I realized that I wasn't able to function as well as I should in my line of work…" Dean answered still trying to hide the limp.

"Was it your knee that told you to quit your old job?" Ollie asked looking over at the man limping beside him. All though they were walking slowly, the man beside him was breaking into a sweat and the pain lines in his face was increasing with every step.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, kind of…" Ollie answered.

"Yeah, it was my knee that gave out completely…"

"Long time ago or more recent?"

"It's been bad almost since I can remember, hurt it on a hunt with my dad when I was 10…" Dean decided to tell as much of the truth he could. He could say it was a caribou hunt if Oliver didn't pick up on it instantly. "It decided to give out completely a month ago…" He then added rather grimly.

"Ouch…" Oliver empathized. He wondered whether Dean was a hunter, or just someone who hunted. The question ached in him, he knew a few hunters… They were all good people, trying to right the world one monster, one city at a time… He felt connected to them.

"So, you said you were new here… Where do you come from?"

"Lawrence, Kansas. But we have always moved around a lot… We never stayed in one city more than a couple of months..." Dean answered, guessing that Oliver would pick up the tread if he knew about hunting and hunters.

"Mhmm…" Ollie nodded thoughtfully… He looked like he was trying to add two and two…  
"Wild question here, but do you know a man named Bobby Singer?" Oliver asked, and hoped that if Dean was a hunter, that he would know Bobby. Bobby Singer was one of those guys it seemed like every hunter he had met knew.

Dean's eyes widened with shock as he realized that Oliver probably knew the man that was more of a father figure to him then his own dad.

"Yeah, I know him!" Dean swallowed "He's basically my uncle…"

"So, you're a hunter then…?"

"Yeah… And you?"

"No, not really… But I have joined in on a few by now…"

"You're not a hunter, but you're a hunter?" Dean asked, total confusion present in his face.

"I'm more of a bounty hunter, but I do not work for the law…" Oliver paused, but when he saw that Dean got an even more confused look he added "I work for justice…"

"Okay…" Dean tried to decide whether he should run or stay.

"Relax, I only hunt people who terrorize this city…" Oliver tried to calm Dean down once he saw his unsure expression.

"Okay…"

Oliver looked over at Dean again and realized that he was having a harder time keeping up than he would let out. Oliver then spotted a bench a few feet down the road and decided that Dean wouldn't ask for a break even if he really needed one.

Oliver picked up his pace a bit to get in front of Dean, then he placed himself down on the bench and stretched his legs out in front of himself. He noted that his own left knee was starting to ache more and more. It had started as a dull ache this morning, but now it was on the verge of throbbing.

Dean smiled as he sat down, careful not to place any weight on his left leg while it was in a bent position. He knew he would regret it if he did.

"I figured we both needed a little break." Oliver said letting his head drop back so that the sun shined on all of his face.

"Yeah, thanks… But did you need a break?"

"I've got a messed up knee to…" Oliver spoke under his breath, barely audible.

"You have?" the surprise was audible in Dean's voice as he turned his head to look at the man sitting beside him.

"Yes" Oliver answered softly, "mine is also an old injury…"

"May I ask how?"

"Yes…" Oliver's hand reached down to rub his left knee, the one that was bothering him the most at the moment. It was also the one that bothered him the most in general. It was more frequent to act up, and when it did the pain was usually worse than when his right acted up. "But it's a rather long story…"

"I've got time"

"I got stranded on this island, called Lian Yu, back in 2007. I spent five years there. Lian Yu is mandarin for purgatory…"

Dean burst a laugh, "You're kidding me!?"

"No." Oliver answered a bit offended.

"We hunters get into a whole lot… I've been to the more 'biblical' purgatory…" Dean explained when he understood that Oliver took it offensive.

Now it was Oliver's turn to laugh of all his heart.

"Now, that's funny right there!"

"Yes it is!" Dean agreed, before he controlled his expression into a more serious one and continued "Five years, that's a long time…"

"Yeah, it is…" Oliver swallowed, "Out there on that island it was every man for himself, well, I had a tutor… He learned me the basic skills I needed to survive."

Dean nodded as he listened to Oliver tell about his time on purgatory.

"I had to hunt to get food, I needed to know martial arts to have a chance in hell to survive a meeting with the island's 'police'. I knew nothing about nothing when I first came there. I was a brat with wealthy parents, guess I hadn't even cooked a meal in my lifetime…" Oliver stated, his voice revealing that he wasn't proud of what he had been.

Dean continued to listen and to nod calmly as Oliver continued to tell about how it had been.

"I learned how to move more swiftly in any terrain, and how to use different kind of weaponry… I realized I had a certain skill for bow and arrow…"

"You're the hood?" Dean asked in a whisper, careful so that none of the people passing by would hear him.

"Yes, I am" Oliver answered in an equally low tone.

Then he continued "I guess you of all people know that you don't get perfect skills over night."

Dean nodded.

"Neither did I. It took many months before I was good enough to even claim I had a fair chance... But people who are after you have a tendency not to think about such things. And accidents are just waiting to happen when you're doing things you're not skilled at."

"That's very true…"

"Well, someone brought a gun to a fistfight… He placed roughly a magazine in me, then he pushed me down a cliff. I was quite lucky, none of the bullets hit anything major or vital, but it caused damage. As for the fall, I landed on my knee, on a rock. And my leg already had a few bullet wounds in it, both above and under my knee… It was weak enough as it was..."

When he looked over at Dean, he saw that there was a slight grimace present on his face.

"Bullets freak you out?"

"No, by no means! It's just… It's very similar to my 'accident'"

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Just keep going…" Dean said as he maneuvered his left leg into a more elevated position above his right.

"My kneecap shattered at the impact, and I got more than one fracture in my leg in general. I don't have the exact number, since there were no x-ray machines available… It took half a year before I could walk, well… I think that was what it could be called at best. It took me another half year to begin to walk more normally again, and by then I started to experiment with jogging and running too. Those two things was essential survival skills on the island… You were basically doomed if you couldn't…"

"I guess it is harder when there are no hospitals, doctors or surgeons available…" Dean agreed

"Yes…"

"How did you manage to stay alive during that year?"

"My 'teacher' helped me out a lot. He had good knowledge of first aid, and field medicine. And the first month he hunted for both of us. After that he would clear the surroundings to our hideaway, and let me go out with these improvised crutches, and my bow and arrow."

"Tough love I guess!"

"Yeah, tough love…" Oliver chuckled, "just think if that had happened here in America…"

Dean fell silent a little while, and Oliver understood that Dean probably had had his share of tough love too.

"Sooo…" Oliver broke the awkward silence after a short minute, "Care to let me in on your accident? Or one of your 'tough love' stories?"

* * *

**So, do you think I should continue this story? **

**What do you think of the idea? **

**Please let me know if you have any wishes...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Now it's Dean's turn to share!**

* * *

The time passed as they sat on the bench, talking, listening and enjoying the sun beams. Oliver laughed as Dean shot a quick remark about some random hottie on the other side of the road, and Dean grinned as Oliver followed up with another witty remark about the same hottie.

Both of them were rubbing their knees every now and then, trying not to acknowledge any of the pain it caused them. Dean was sure that his left knee was going to be the size of a soccer-ball by the end of the day, yet he didn't bother… He HAD found a new friend!

"Well, anyway… My dad sees the wendigo and slings a Molotov at it, he hits it and it catches fire. And I'm like 'Great dad, NOW can you set my leg straight?' and he turns to me, stares me dead in the eyes and goes 'You got into that mess yourself… Fix it yourself you sissy!' then he backfists me straight down the side of my head…" Dean narrates about one of his many unfortunate mishaps.

"So your dad left you to set your own broken leg?" Ollie asks, he had problems understanding how someone could do that to their own child. Still on second thought, hunters were a special breed. He had figured that much by now. Hunters did what had to be done.

"Yeah. The man also made me get to the car, three miles back, by myself… No help…" Dean said with a straight face, before he added, "but he did it for a reason…"

"What reason?"

"It was the fall before I turned sixteen…"

"So? That doesn't sound like a reason to me!" Ollie stated as a matter of fact.

"No, but how about when I tell you that he had promised me that I was allowed to hunt by myself once I turned sixteen…?"

"Then it might make a little more sense…" Ollie said as he nodded thoughtfully. He had to admit, there were times he was glad he knew exactly how much pain he could manage before he needed assistance.

"Yeah, it does… Doesn't it?" Dean said thoughtfully.

"Yeah…"

"I needed it too… On my first solo hunt I got shot in both my shoulder and my thigh…"

"Ouch…" Ollie once more empathized.

"Yeah! I used five hours making it the mile back to my car, the tourniquet I improvised for my thigh was slipping loose every minute and I felt like crap. I was sure I had met my last day right then and there, but I managed to get to the car. I even managed to drive myself to the hospital, and get checked in." Dean grinned before he continued "I was sure dad was going to throw a major fit when he picked me up two days later, he did throw a medium sized fit though…"

"For you being hurt I hope…"

"Nope, for screwing up 'so majorly that even Richard Nixon would be impressed'"

"Geeez, that stung!"

"Yeah it did!"

Then Dean made an attempt to stand up, but his left leg buckled and he fell back down onto the bench. He clutched his knee and hissed in pain.

Oliver was in front of him an instant. Trying to break into his shell.

"How bad?" His voice was worried and his brow creased. He put a hand carefully on Dean's shoulder, in an attempt to steady him. He looked like he was about to fall off the bench he was sitting on.

"Just. Forgot. That. The. Leg. HURTS. LIKE. HELL!" Dean spoke trough gritted teeth.

"Been there, DONE that!" Oliver said as he winced in sympathy. He knew exactly how bad it could feel when you forgot your leg was in a worse state than you remembered. He had almost buckled over a few times himself, even after he got back home…

Dean just nodded silently. He was afraid to say anything more, he was afraid that if he did, he would start crying like a child.

"Do you need a doctor?"

Dean shook his head, he didn't need a doctor. Just enough painkillers to sedate a horse.

"I've got an idea! I'll call Dig. He's a close friend, he knows. He'll pick us up, and you can stay with me."

Dean was about to decline the offer, but Oliver cut him off before he had the chance.

"It isn't a question!" Oliver cupped Dean's face so that he could stare straight into Dean's pain glazed eyes. "Any hunter deserves more than a dirty motel when he's in such pain!"

"I can't. I won't take advantage of you!"

"Hey, I'm offering you! And besides I have more than enough space and I would love to learn more about hunting!" Oliver tried his best to persuade Dean into giving in.

After a few more minutes debating it in low whispers, Dean finally gave in. Then Oliver called Dig.

"Dig! Can you pick me up at western and eight? I have a friend here who needs a lift too…"

Dean could hear the buzz of the person on the other side of the line.

"All right! Great! See you in a few!"

* * *

**So, what do you think of this? **

**Tell me if you liked it, or not...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for you! I decided, due to a review, to take a look at what made Dean quit hunting. **

_Kursive_ **= dream/nightmare...**

* * *

"So, you're a hunter." Dig asked looking at Dean through the review mirror. He was taking in Dean's features, trying to remember all of the small things that made Dean whom he was. His green eyes and the crow's-feet that enclosed them.

"Yeah, born and raised…" Dean answered, doing exactly the same as Dig. He noted Diggle's stern, but yet kind face in general. Dean figured Dig was one of those men who was kind as they come, but also had such a strong sense of righteousness that he would do anything to make things right.

"Was it hard as a kid? I mean, growing up like that…"

"Well… It wasn't all candy-canes and lollipops…" Dean tried to make it come out as a joke, but he didn't quite make it.

"I see…"

After being provided with a pair of crutches, and the demand to use them, Dean had been introduced to Oliver's family. All though this family wasn't half as fucked up as his own, Dean felt at home.

Dean was introduced to them as a friend from Oliver's trip to Kansas a few years before he disappeared, they all bought it. The story about his knee were made up to be an injury from training for the winter Olympics this winter. During a session in an indoor slope style park, Dean had tried to copy Torstein Horgmo's 'Triple Cork', but he had failed and wrecked his knee badly. Luckily they all bought that too.

Once the clock showed 1 a.m., Dean decided to turn in, Oliver and Dig agreed. It had been a long day after all. Oliver showed him to the guestroom where a bed was made for him.

"The bathroom is through that door…" Oliver said pointing towards the far door in the room.

"Thanks! You don't have to do this for me though…"

"Yeah, I do." Oliver said calmly, "As I said earlier, any hunter deserves this. That's my opinion."

Dean nodded in response, "Thanks again!"

"You're welcome!" Oliver answered before he walked out of the room, sporting a slight limp.

Dean had never been too good at sleeping. He usually had about 3-4 hours of restless sleep a night, but lately it had gotten worse. Earlier when he had bad dreams it had been about demons, ghosts, all other sorts of monsters and hell. The usual stuff... Now it was just one dream that was playing in a loop. The day he injured his knee permanently, well at least permanently enough to retire him from hunting.

_The big, black creature passed over him as he clenched to the nearest tree. He would be no good to Sam if he was taken too. It shrieked as it caught the scent of Dean, and turned on a dime. Dean couldn't believe something so big could turn so fast. It plunged towards him, but he was able to bounce out of it's way just in time. _

_The thing that looked like a flying dinosaur, a pterosaur, a giant one for that matter. It was scaly and fast. He knew what it was now, they hadn't known that the last time. It was an aswang. It was strong enough to lift a full-grown human, even Sam, straight off the ground by using the claws on its legs. _

_Dean had spun around again, just in time to catch a glimpse of its clawed hind-legs closing around his shoulders. The twisting motion made his old knee injury present itself. He didn't know whether it was because of his knee or the claws injected deeply into his shoulders, but he gasped in pain. _

_A second later he was 30 feet off the floor of the forest below him, yet he swung the weapon Bobby had prepared for him around, trying to hit the aswang. When he finally hit it the aswang shrieked once more, before it let go of Dean. Both Dean and the aswang was now plunging towards the ground. The ground hit him hard! He felt his knee dislocate, he felt the ligaments holding it together tearing as the force of the brutal impact snapped his leg just below his knee. Next thing he knew he sat up looking around. He was a bit out of it and forgot that he had been dropped from the sky. He didn't move his legs until he saw his left leg, first then did he feel the excruciating pain searing through his limb. _

_The sight of it was almost as bad as the feeling. At the knee it had an odd 90 degree angle that Dean was positive it shouldn't be able to be in. Below his left knee the fabric of his jeans were colored crimson and a little piece of bone was protruding out of a rip in them._

_He felt ill. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to treat this. Setting a dislocated knee cap was easy, a dislocated knee on the other hand… Not so easy, usually had to be done surgically by his experience… Okay, it had only happened once before, but then again… The doctor had told him that he had been lucky that time… He was pretty sure that he wasn't that lucky this time._

_He pulled up his cellphone, no service! DAMN IT! He threw a rock that laid beside him, it was better then throwing his phone. He wouldn't have to get over and collect that stone afterwards. _

_He debated setting his knee by himself, but decided not to. He would probably just cause more damage by doing that. And be would probably faint too, and the only thing that would be good for was a minute or two of pain relief. _

_He crawled over to his backpack and found the med kit. He also pulled out a shovel and the steel frame of the backpack. He had to splint his leg to avoid most of the movement that would be forced up on it by moving through the woods. After securing his leg as best as he could, he started crawling towards the parking lot. _

_Every 10 yards he stopped to check if he had service, and after a while he found a spot. Then he called Bobby._

_"Bobby!" Dean nearly hollered as Bobby picked up the phone at the second ring. Bobby hadn't even the chance to present himself._

_"Ehh, yes. Dean is that you?" _

_"Yeah man! You won't believe how glad I am to reach you right now!" Dean said before he grunted in pain once again._

_"Are you alright?" Bobby's worried voice sounded over the phone. "Have you found Sam?"_

_"No, and no…" Dean swallowed hard, "It broke my knee! The damn oversized lizard-chicken picked me up and dropped me from around 30 feet! Are you still in town?"_

_"You're lucky there son! I am just leaving the library. What are your coordinates?"_

_"Just a minute!" Dean fumbled with the map he had in his back pocket. _

_"Okay…"_

_There was silent for a little while._

_"Okay here it is… You've got something to write on?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"My coordinates are; 46⁰ 45' 48'' North, -121⁰ 51' 15'' West. Can you copy?"_

_"46⁰ 45' 48'' North, -121⁰ 51' 15'', that's about a mile north of the parkinglot…?"_

_"Something like that yes!" Dean realized how much he hated Mount Rainier Nationalpark, "And bring some crutches unless you want to carry me!"_

_"That bad…"_

_Dean let the silence answer the question._

_"I'll be there soon…" Bobby said reassuringly. _

_"Yeah, hurry!"_

_Then they hang up._

Dean woke up to the sound of himself screaming. He was bathing in his own sweat and was panting like if he had run a marathon. He sat up and scanned the room, he stopped when he caught a glimpse of a shape by the window.

Oliver decided to speak up when he realized that his guest was awake.

"I heard you were dreaming…" Oliver spoke dully, unamused.

"Sorry, hope I didn't wake the whole house…" Dean excused himself.

"Don't worry about that, they are used to it by now… I've been home for over a year, and it isn't getting any better…" Oliver explained in a caring and understanding voice.

"You have problems with nights too?" Dean asked a little taken aback. He thought he was the only one weak enough to suffer from such problems.

"Yeah… I do…" Oliver said while letting his head drop.

They both realized little by little that they weren't alone suffering from problems that very few people were strong enough to handle. What they didn't realize was that the strong people were the ones whom had problems and still fought on like they did. They would probably never understand that simple fact of life…

* * *

**I probably hurried to fast past Dean's first meeting with Dig... **

**What did you think about the way I decided to hurt Dean?**

**Does this work for you? Is there anything you would like to read about?**

**Thanks for the reviews/PM's so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter... **

**For those of you who wondered what Sam's doing...  
Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Oliver wasn't able to hide his own limp any more. His knee injury from the island was starting to throw a colossal fit. It simply refused to bend more than about 25 degrees, and it also refused to straighten out too. His range of motion could be described as between 10 and 25 degrees…

His family knew he had problems with his knees every now and then, but they didn't know bad he really suffered. He was a huge fan of suffering in silence. Sometimes he got a bit grumpy though… When his knee(s) felt like they were about to explode for instance. He wasn't there just yet, thank God for that!

After he came home, he had started to be early in the mornings. He was usually the first one to arrive at the breakfast table, and since he worked nights mostly he was usually the last one to leave too. Today it was Dean who was the first one at the table, he sat at the same spot he did yesterday his bad leg stretched out in front of him.

"The knee is making life hard for you too this morning?" It was really more of a statement then a question.

Oliver limped over to the table and let himself let go of a hiss when he eased himself into his chair. Taking the same position as Dean, bad leg stretched out in front of him under the table.

"Yeah… Sometimes it just acts up for no reason…"

"Tends to do that…" Dean agreed.

There was a long pause before any of them spoke up again. This time it was Oliver who tried to start a conversation.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, of course…" Dean took a sip of the coffee he had gotten from the maid when he had showed up at the dining room (or hall, if you would).

"It's about last night…" Oliver warned.

"Go ahead…" Dean placed his coffee cup back down at the table.

"Who's Sam?" Oliver watched Dean's features carefully, taking note of response to this name. "You yelled for him when you dreamed…" he then added.

"Sam is my brother..." Dean said staring at his own hands, "The day I injured my leg, I was hunting this monster that had taken him…"

When Dean didn't make an attempt on speaking further, Oliver assumed the worst…

"I'm sorry…" Oliver swallowed hard, these kind of situations were the ones he wasn't comfortable with. He wasn't comfortable at all… "I didn't mean t…"

"He's alive!" Dean cut Oliver off…

"Ohh… Okay… Good to hear!"

Dean nodded.

"Bobby and another hunter searched for the monster's cave once I was admitted to the nearest hospital. They found it, they found Sammy. Only injuries he had was a mild concussion and a fractured collarbone…" Dean paused to take another sip of his coffee, "He made it back in time to be by my bed when I woke up."

Oliver nodded as he listened carefully to what Dean was telling him.

"It was clear from the very first moment that I wasn't going to hunt again, well… At least not in the nearby future…" A single tear rolled from Dean's left eye, he was quick to dry it off though…

"I told him that he should find himself a new hunting partner, I wouldn't let my kid brother wander off and hunt monsters by himself. He told me that he would… He made me promise him to go and live some 'apple pie life' now that I got the chance… So that's why I'm here in Starling City…"

"I think I understand…"

"I've been hunting, basically all my life… I've been looking out for Sammy all my life too… The thought that I'm useless now… It's overwhelming…" Dean said. His voice filled with utter despair.

"You're not useless…" Oliver tried to consolidate his new friend. Tried to make him understand that he was valuable even if he couldn't hunt any more. He forgot to think about how he felt when he was hurt himself… He usually felt completely useless when he couldn't be 'the hood'.

"Yeah, I am…"

"No… You're not! You can start out the same way as Bobby… Become a researcher!" Oliver argued, "I know for a fact that Bobby is very valuable because of his research skills!"

"Well… Yeah! He's one of the most important people I know! We would be screwed if we didn't have him!"

"See…" Oliver said pointing at Dean.

"But I can't ever be as good as Bobby!"

"In a few years I bet you're there!"

"No…" Dean stopped him, "Bobby has something I haven't!"

"And what's that? Except for experience…"

"Concentration!" Dean brought his hand down on the table, a bit harder then intended…

Oliver just looked confused by now… He didn't quite catch on to that last part.

"What?" utter confuse in both his voice and expression.

"I have a problem with my concentration…" Dean said, placing his head in his hands, "I suffer from a rather strong case of ADHD…"

"Really?! You TOO" Speedy was entering the dining room just in time to hear Dean state his condition. "Ollie has a bad time with that too!"

Oliver's jaws clenched at his 'secret' was revealed. It wasn't really a secret… Anybody who had spent more than a few hours with him usually figured that out quite fast. It was just too obvious to hide.

"So… What was you guys talking about?"

"Just that I think I'm gonna have a bad time studying to become a lawyer… Due to my lack of concentration…" Dean lied.

"Yeah… But you didn't have to tell him that I have ADHD too" Oliver stared at Speedy.

"Like I didn't know that already…" Dean joked and nudged Oliver.

"Yeah… Guess you have a point there…" Oliver played along.

* * *

**So... Agree with my decision letting Sam hunt with another hunter?**

**What do you think about Dean and Oliver having ADHD?  
(I'm sure Dean has it, I mean... Just watch him in Supernatural! The early seasons at least...  
And I kind of have a tingeling feeling about Ollie too... It wouldn't surprize me...)**

**Did you enjoy it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, it has come to my attention that I forgot to write that this was an AU...  
It's set somewhere around season 9. Bobby didn't die... They haven't met any angels yet... That's why Cas hasn't fixed Dean's leg...  
And I've decided that Oliver is born May 16. 1979, (instead of May 16. 1985) so that he and Dean are the same age...**

**I will change the description now so that it says AU... Thanks for telling me I forgot!**

* * *

The day passed by slowly. They both were in no shape to do any work, so they decided to watch a few movies and eat pizza. Sometimes even they deserved a good day of rest.

In the middle of one of the most action-filled scenes in Captain America, Dean's phone rang.

"Hello! Sammy is that you?" Dean asked when he answered. He had seen Sam's name on the caller I.D.

"Yeah, it's me…"

"How are you doing?" Dean asked, "How's your new hunting partner?"

"I'm great…" Sam answered mostly out of mechanics. He was all right, he wasn't hurt or injured in any way… On Winchester language that meant great… Sam decided to try to avoid the second question. "How about you?"

"I'm fine…" Dean answered and shot a look towards his leg. It was a lot better now than it had been earlier that day. Now he could move around without crutches. Fine, Winchester language for; I'll survive…

"Good…"

There was a long pause over the phone. None of them knew how to break it, but they secretly missed each other.

After about a minute of listening to each other breathe into the microphone, Sam figured he had nothing to lose by asking.

"You're in Starling City, right?"

"Yeah… You know that!" Dean answered, not sure why Sam even bothered to ask.

"I'm only two towns over, mind if I drop by?" Sam crossed his fingers and hoped that his older brother was okay about it.

"Just a minute" Dean told Sam, and covered the mic.

"My brother just called, do you mind one more visitor?"

"Of course not! Let him come!" Oliver answered around a mouthful of pizza.

Dean placed his phone back to his ear.

"Yeah, come over! It's been too long!" Dean said with a gleeful voice. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Great! I've missed you!" Sam admitted.

"I've missed you too…"

"I'll call when I enter the city, I bet you've missed your car too…"

"Great! Yeah, I've missed it…" Dean had to admit. He missed his car, he missed revving the engine, driving down any road he could find. He missed testing how fast he could go, and still have complete control over the vehicle. He missed his baby…

"Sure you don't want her with you?" Sam offered, he felt wrong driving her around when his brother was alive… It had been okay while Dean were in hell, but now he just felt like an intruder…

"I can't sit like that for more than half an hour, and that's on a good day… She deserves the open road… She's yours now!"

"Okay…" Sam had problems deciding how to response to that… He knew how much that car meant to Dean… "Thanks…"

There was another slightly awkward silence.

"But, yeah… You'll call when you get to Starling City?"

"Yeah…"

"Good… Okay… I'll see you soon then…"

"Yeah, bye…"

"Bye…"

After a long description of where to drive, Sam finally pulled up to where Oliver lived. Sam was really taken aback by the sight of the villa. Dean had warned him that it was a rather nice house… Nicer than he had ever stayed in. But there was nothing that could have prepared him for this.

Both Dean and Oliver was standing at the entrance by now. Dean stood leaning most of his weight at his right leg. His left was much better by now, but it still hurt… He had left his pair of crutches up in Oliver's living room. Oliver on the other hand had only gotten worse during the day, he was now leaning heavily on another pair of crutches that Diggle had found for him.

Dean started moving towards Sam when he saw him. He walked with a heavy limp, but at least he walked. Sam met him at the half-way, he didn't want his older brother to strain himself too much. They both knew from experience that injuries needed rest to heal quickly. They had both had fractures that took forever to heal, since they never really let the arm, or the leg, that was injured rest… Sam was sure the same went for what was wrong with Dean's knee.

"Good to see you Sammy!" Dean said as he pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"You too Dean!"

Then they both pulled back from the hug. By now Oliver had hobbled over to them.

"You must be Sam!" Oliver said smiling, offering a hand to Sam. He was familiar enough with crutches, so he didn't have any problems balancing the crutch while they shook hands.

"Yeah… I am!" Sam grinned back at Oliver, "And you must be Oliver!"

"That's right!" Oliver positioned the crutch under his right arm more correctly again once they had greeted each other.

He then cast a glance over at the black beauty Sam had arrived in.

"Wow! That's one NICE car!" He then exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah… She is!" Dean agreed smiling at the sight of his beloved car.

"Is it a '67 Chevy Impala?" Oliver was pretty sure, but he still had to ask. He used to have cars as a hobby way back when…

"That's correct!" Dean grinned since Oliver had guessed right at the first try.

"She's a beauty!"

They all silently agreed to that.

A while later they had all settled down in the Oliver's living room again. They ate pizza and drank beer after Sam had been shown a room where he was offered to stay for as long as he pleased, just like Dean.

"So, who are you hunting with now?" Dean asked. He had wondered who his brother had teamed up with when he couldn't.

Sam looked down at his lap. He had feared that Dean would bring this up, he knew that Dean would bring it up.

"I've been hunting alone…" Sam finally answered, still looking at his lap as he braced himself for his brother's reaction.

"You have WHAT!" Dean was angry, scratch that, he was FURIOUS!

"I'm old enough!" Sam argued… After all, he was older than his brother had been when he had started hunting solo.

"No, YOU'RE NOT!" Dean stood up, swaying slightly as his left knee debated whether to buckle or not…

"Well, YEAH! I AM!" Sam also stood up, he was tired of Dean acting like Sam was eight.

"NO!" Dean growled pointing a menacing finger at Sam, like that would have any significant effect.

"I am 30 years old! You were what…? Sixteen? You were sixteen Dean! The first time Dad let you hunt alone!"

"So?"

"It's you who aren't old enough! You aren't old enough to let me hunt on my own! It has nothing to do about me! It is what you think!"

Before the discussion could evolve any further Oliver broke in. He didn't want to see a Winchester family fight, he had a feeling that it wasn't a pretty sight when it happened.

"Stop it!" He burst out, "Dean, he is old enough! He is almost twice the age you were on your first solo hunt!"

When Oliver put it like that Dean understood it better. Because to him Sammy would always be the little goofy-looking kid with waaay to long hair. The kid he had taken care of since he was four.

"Okay… You're probably right…" Dean sighed, "I don't like it, but you're probably right…" He dropped his hands down by his sides. He was defeated…

Sam found it best not to really answer this. He knew his older brother had a tendency to become cranky when he was hurt, and even more when he had to admit he was wrong about something. He figured he had pushed it far enough now, so he just nodded. He hadn't meant to almost start a fight over the subject either.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Personally I felt like this chapter was a wreck... But I just couldn't make it any better and try to stick to my little idea about how the storyline in this story should go...**

**I hope you enjoyed it even though it was far from as good as I hoped it would be...**

**Let me know what you think, and tell me if you have any questions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I decided I needed to write a chapter containing Oliver...**

**I also needed to add Felicity to this story... At least for one chapter...**

**I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

Oliver was reading a letter from one of Queen Consolidated's partners. Scratch that… He was looking at a letter from one of the partners. He had been staring at it for the past five minutes... The same sentence wouldn't make any more sense however long he was staring at it…

He couldn't make sense of it at all! The worst part was that the letter was written in English, and it was supposed to be easy reading. Felicity had said it was from a Norwegian partner, and that it was about them coming to visit Queen Consolidated. He still had to read it… And he couldn't even make sense of the first damn sentence!

"You look grumpy…" Dig said entering the door to Oliver's office. "Something bothering you?"

"I can't make sense of this!" Oliver answered motioning to the paper in his hands.

"Why?"

"I just can't!" Oliver growled, flinging the letter across the room as best as he could…

Diggle just stared at him, raising one eyebrow…

Oliver sat back in his office chair, placing his hands on the back of his head. He had figured out the reason he couldn't read right now… He had forgotten a step in his morning routine…

"I forgot my meds this morning…" He finally revealed, letting his head drop in defeat. He hated to admit to such things…

"I see…" Diggle was visibly thinking, "Just out of curiosity… How did you survive on that island without it?"

"On the island that was to my advantage…"

"How?"

"Might be because my attention wanders to whatever moves, or sticks out, or whatever…" Oliver shrugged.

"There wasn't too much movement in that letter was it?" Dig asked grinning as he pointed to the letter that still laid on the floor.

"None. At all…" Oliver couldn't help but laugh…

Then they fell silent, neither of them knew what to say. After the awkward silence had lingered for just a moment longer than any of them enjoyed, Oliver decided to get up and grab the letter again. Maybe it would be easier to understand now…

Nope… it wasn't!

Oliver was about to burst out in rage when a sweet voice entered his office.

"Hey honey! You want me to read that out loud to you?" Felicity asked as she wrapped her arms around Oliver's tense shoulders. She wasn't teasing him, she was just asking her boss?/boyfriend/fiancé a question. What exactly should she call him around the office…?

"Would you really do that for me?" Oliver asked back as he took her left hand in his and kissed her hand by the engagement ring.

"Of course!" she answered and kissed him on the forehead, "And after all, you've been sitting and staring at that piece of paper for half an hour…" she then added teasingly.

Oliver smiled, he admired how Felicity could joke about him, and still make him feel better.

"Thanks!" Oliver murmured and turned around to kiss her.

* * *

**Soo... Oliver at work, without his meds...**

**Any other ADD/ADHDers out there with this reading problem?  
I tried my best at captioning this sub-problem... **

**What did you think about my decision making Oliver and Felicity fiancés?**


End file.
